


Burnt

by EK823



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: 18+, F/M, Fluff, Language (swearing), NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EK823/pseuds/EK823
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your birthday and Chris has a surprise for you. After a rough start to the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt

Warnings:Suggested sexual situations  
Fluff  
NSFW  
Language   
18+

Chris and Reader (Y)

You’re at work, and today is your birthday and you really don’t want to be here. Hoping that the day will go by quickly… While you’re sitting at your desk, your phone buzzes…. 

C. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETIE xoxo

Chris, the guy you’ve been dating for the past 6 weeks, sends you the text. You start to think back to the day you met Chris at the cafe. 

You were there to meet up with yet another blind date that your best friend and co-worker Mandy set you up with. The guy never showed, so you send Mandy a text telling her she was never allowed to set you up ever again. You’re just about to get up and walk out, when you see Chris Evans walk in. You decide you now need another coffee. You are behind Chris in line, and after he orders and moves over you order… .while you both are waiting you look over at him and smile, he smiles back and nods his head. That’s when you notice he’s wearing the Toronto Maple Leafs hats, so you make a comment about it….

Y. Wow! I never thought I would see a Leafs hat here in Boston.

C. Leafs fan?

Y. Yea, born and raised in Ontario.

C. Too bad that they can’t seem to win a Stanley Cup anytime soon.

Y. Ya, but doesn’t stop the fans from coming out and supporting them.

C. I’ve heard that; they sell out most of the time.

Y. And the tickets aren’t cheap either.

That’s when Chris’ coffee is ready, and the barista hands it to him.

C. Nice talking with you.

Y. You too.

And just like that he’s gone. You get your coffee and sit back down, and realized that you finally met Chris and you talked about the Leafs….you can’t believe that. You text Mandy again…and tell her what happened, but just as you hit the send button….

C. Are you waiting for anyone?

Y. No, but didn’t you just leave?

C. Yes, but….I….well….ahhh….

Y. You want to talk more?

C. Yes! 

Y. Have a seat.

You say with a nervous laugh.  
Chris sits and you both instantly start talking about anything and everything, and before you realize, you’ve both been talking for the pass 3 hours and two more coffees later. Chris has to now leave, but not before you both exchange numbers and you agree to go out for dinner with him the following night. Now it’s 6 weeks later…and your Birthday…  
You answer the text back…

Y. Thanx Sweetie :D  
C. No probs…and what time are you going to be home?  
Y. Not until after 6pm…rush hour traffic and the city bus.  
C. Go to my condo instead, it’s only 10 minutes from your office.  
Y. Will do, but I have to get back to work…Love You  
C. Love You More 

It still surprises you that just after a few weeks of dating how easy you both can say you love each other. When lunch rolls around the girls in the office throw you a party in the lunchroom with gifts and cake. When you get back to your office, there is a bouquet of Gerber Daisies on your desk with a card that reads….

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETIE LOVE YOU MORE-Chris 

Now you really want the day to end so you can get back to Chris. Finally, 5pm comes and you grab your gifts, but only take one of the flowers with you, you leave the rest in your office. You just walk to the condo, cuz it’s only 10 minutes away. When you get off the elevator, you heard the faint sound of a smoke alarm going off…. usually the lady at the other end off the floor sets hers off all the time, so you figure it’s hers. The closer you get to Chris’ unit, the louder the alarm gets…you panic and quickly get inside and set your bags down. You head into the kitchen and you see that the oven door is open. You smell and see two burnt cakes in the pans and the lovely sound of Chris cursing with his hand under running water. You first open a window, turn the alarm off, close the oven door and turn it off, then you go to the bathroom and grab the tube of burn cream. 

Y. Let me see your hand. 

C. No! I really burnt it making you your birthday cake and it fucking hurts.

Y. Give me your hand, so I can look at it.

C. No it hurts if I take it away from the water.

You grab a dish cloth and put ice in it, then convince Chris to remove his hand from under the water. When he does you notice a blister starting to form on the heal of his hand. You put the burn cream on and lightly blow over it….

Y. How does that feel now?

C. A bit better.

Y. Baking a cake I see?

C. Ya, trying to make you your birthday cake.

Y. Nice try, but do you remember what happened last time? 

C. Yes, I should never use the oven unless your here.

Y. Yep, but love the idea of you trying.

You smile when you think back to when he tried to cook you dinner one night and set the oven on fire, and had to buy a new one, and burnt his hand then. That’s why there was already a tube of burn cream in the bathroom. 

C. Sorry for ruining your birthday cake.

Y. I’m not, it’s the thought that counts, plus I snagged two pieces from the cake I got at the office.

C. Good and I have ice cream in the freezer. 

Y. So what’s for dinner?

C. Awwww……SHIT!!!! I forgot to order it.

Y. Okay, you clean up the mess in the kitchen and I’ll order dinner. Then we’ll head out, to the club.

C. FUCK!!!!!!! I forgot to call ahead, to let them know we were coming.

Y. How about this…I don’t care what we do as long as we’re together tonight….so we’ll still get dressed up head down to the water front, and see where that leads us.

Chris liked that idea, so he started to clean up while you ordered subs, from your favourite place. Half an hour later, the kitchen was cleaned, the burnt cakes were in the garbage, and the subs were delivered and 2 bottles of beer…You both got dressed and you added a flower from the bouquet to your hair, and headed out to the water front. You walked around there for a bit, then head towards where most of the clubs and bars and pubs were. You saw some mutual friends head into a pub you both usually go to, so Chris suggested joining them….when we walked in….

“ SURPRISE AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY”

Everyone greeted you….then a huge birthday cake was rolled out and everyone sang Happy Birthday. Both of your friends and his family were there. After you blew out the candles Chris wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed just below your ear…

C. Thought I forgot huh? 

Y. I can’t believe you did this.

C. Happy Birthday Sweetie.

Y. I Love You.

C Love You More.

You turn around and give him a kiss, with tears running down your cheeks.

Copyright © 2016 EK823. All rights reserved. Intellectual property of EK823.


End file.
